Never Send Teenagers To Do A Doctor's Job
by The-Doctor-And-Jodie
Summary: One doctor. Two companions, thousends of villans. One villian in particular, has erased the memory of the 11th Doctor's companions, Jodie and Brandon by a year. So they've never met him. Join their journy as they attempt to recover their memory and replay their adventures. Pairings to be decided later!


"Why would you send a couple of _kids_ to do a doctor's job?" a female voice sounded through out the room.

"Well, Miss Bell, these couple of kids aren't just kids. One of them is a _computer genius._" He said, pointing at me.

"O-Oh, I'm not a computer genius!" I said, panicking. I look to my left at Brandon's shaking figure and back at Miss Bell who had a gun pointed at me.

How did all of this happen? Well, let me tell you a story.

* * *

I awoke at the sound of an alarm beeping. I looked to my left to my alarm; saw it was 5:30 am. Just on time. I waited outside until 7, where I got to school.

I was walking towards my first lesson when I heard a whirring sound. It sounded like… like a moaning. A machine moaning. It feels like I've heard it countless times before. I turned around and acted like it was nothing and continued walking with Brandon.

"How can you two act like you've never seen me before?" I turned around and saw an unfamiliar face smiling back at me like he's known me my whole life. One word echoed through my brain.

_Doctor. _Doctor what? Doctor Who? I stared at him and he stared back.

"Oh, right. You've lost your memory after that one escapade. Well, it's time to refresh your memory! Hop in then!" He said, jumping into the huge box. I looked up and I could barely see the words "Police Public Call Box" written in black.

"Listen here, Mr." I began, only to be cut off by him. "It's Doctor. You'll get it soon enough! Now come on, there's a lot to explain." He said. Brandon was just about to leave when I dragged him inside.

* * *

"It's…. IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE." I yelled. Brandon tried to walk out but I had hold of his bag so he couldn't. He's always trying to run away.

"Yeah, that's always the first reaction!" he chuckled.

"So, if we've lost our memory, then why are you coming back to us? I mean, doesn't it seem a little odd to come back?" Brandon asked. It's about time he said something.

"There's something trying to attack the school. You two need to get your memory back, the monster looks like it erased your memory." He said darkly. "However, I'm only guessing. It may or may not have taken your memory, I don't know." He said, in a much more happier tone. I felt confused. Like I've done this whole escapade before.

"So, we might have lost our memory. We've met you before, travelled through time and space, only to not remember it?" I ask.

"My god you're quick," he said. He pulled a few levers and turned to face us.

"You need your memory back, and fast." He said.

"Stop telling us that!" Brandon and me said at the same time.

"Right! Do you know anything _strange_ that's been going on?" He asked.

"No… Well, Miss Bell has been away lately. Could this be linked to the so called monster?" Brandon asked, a hand to his chin.

"Very clever!" The doctor said. He pushed a button and the place _rumbled._

He opened the door to find a very large cave with nothing but a few machines in the middle that had a sticky substance on it.

"Jodie, don't touch that," he said before I even thought to look at it. He pulled out a stick. "This, my dear companions, is a Sonic Screwdriver. It can identify any substance here on Earth. It can also defeat enemies, to a certain extent, and open doors. Pretty nifty, eh?" he finished, flicking the screwdriver in the air and catching it.

He moved the screwdriver around the sticky slime and looked at it. I signalled Brandon to come over here; he wouldn't, so I went over to drag him. There was no going back now.

"This stuff is called Hydroxide Honey. Apparently it can make any being sick to the point of dying." He said, reading his screwdriver.

"Follow me and keep close. This can be _very dangerous._" He said.

We followed the Doctor, a man we didn't even know (apparently we did) in a place we had no idea where we're going.

* * *

"So, Doctor. Found a couple of babies as your companions? What ever happened to Amy and Rory?"

"You know very well what happened to them," he said.

"Why would you send a couple of _kids_ to do a doctor's job?" a female voice sounded through out the room. It was our teacher! Miss Bell!

"Well, Miss Bell, these couple of kids aren't just kids. One of them is a _computer genius._" He said, pointing at me.

"O-Oh, I'm not a computer genius!" I said, panicking. I look to my left at Brandon's shaking figure and back at Miss Bell who had a gun pointed at me. She put the gun down and walked over to the machine in the middle of the room and wiped some of the gunk off a large button. The Doctor panicked.

"You know, if you press that button, hundreds of children would die?!" He yelled.

"You're forgetting one thing, Doctor. You have a TARDIS. You can help those children, if you give me the Tardis." She said, in a seductive voice.

Now she had her hand on the button, her gun pointing at the Doctor, who was shielding Brandon and me.

I had an idea. I ran over to the Tardis, unlocked the door and ran in. He had everything turned off! I had no idea how he could work this thing! I didn't want to press any buttons in case I broke something. Suddenly, I saw a flash of white.

"_DOCTOR! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I CAN HANDLE THIS." I said. _

"_WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING JODIE?!" He yelled as I pushed the button. The Tardis whirred and Brandon and me were taken to our school._

* * *

So, I think that's a good way to end chapter one. Let me know what you think by reviewing this. If you liked it, you can favourite this, you can let me know how to improve and let me know any mistake's I may have put in by messaging me.

Doctor Who and all it's affiliates belong to BBC and Steven Moffat. Jodie and Brandon along with any other original characters belong to me. ^o^~ See you next chapter! (If I ever end up doing it.)


End file.
